Life is Good
by RockChalkLove
Summary: Luke and Lorelai go through life with their 4-year-old daughter and experience the joy of parenthood. Java Junkie
1. An Interruption

Lorelai jumped up onto the bed and landed on top of Luke who was reading a book.

"Ow! Jeez! What on earth are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Umm… I love you?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

Luke laughed at her and gave her a sweet kiss, "I love you, too, but that doesn't mean you can always get away with that answer."

"Yeah, what ever you say. I know I can get away with anything when it comes to you." Lorelai said pointing a finger at him and jabbing him in the chest.

"What? Stop poking me!" Luke said grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers, "Just in case you don't remember, last week you came into the diner begging me for coffee and I didn't give you any, even after you tried to use all of your little tricks and confuse me like you have done many times before. But now I know all of them and you can't do anything about it!"

"Don't worry I didn't use _all _of my tricks on you. What you don't know is that before I left, when you were in the kitchen, I snuck behind the counter and got my own coffee." She said, sticking her tong out at him.

Luke glared at her and she sucked her tong right back into her mouth, "Lorelai, you know you aren't supposed to go behind the counter." Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off and said, "Even though we are married."

"Not fare." She said smiling and leaned down and kissed him.

After a few minutes Lorelai pulled back and smiled lovingly at him. "I have something to tell you." She said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Really, does it have anything to do with you getting something that you don't need?" He asked.

"No, actually I think it is something that you will be really happy about, maybe even ecstatic."

"Ok."

"Well…" she started but stopped when she heard the click from the bedroom door. She looked over just in time to see a four year old girl wobble in, clutching her stuffed animal dog. Lorelai got up and knelt in front of her, worried, lifting the girls chin to see her tear stricken face.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I… I had a bad dream." Jenny said, a few more tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, come here." Lorelai said opening her arms for Jenny to step into.

Luke smiled and asked, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Jenny, still in her mothers arms, looked at her father and nodded, then asked, "Can Dog-Dog sleep with us, too?" referring to the stuffed dog.

Luke laughed and said, "Yes, Dog-Dog can sleep with us, too, but he sleeps in between you and your mom.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well… uhh… because…" He stammered trying to think of a good reason.

"Because he's a guy dog and he wants to ask a pretty girl dog out on a date, and he wanted to get some tips from me." Lorelai said causing Jenny to giggle.

Lorelai gently picked her daughter up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Jenny scooted over and snuggled into her father, making sure Dog-Dog was on the other side of her. Then Lorelai climbed in and scooted close to Dog-Dog and Jenny and kissed her forehead. Luke wrapped a protective arm over Jenny and Lorelai, resting his hand on Lorelai's back.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy." Jenny said, falling asleep.

"Night honey, I love you." Luke said.

"I love you, too, Jenny." Lorelai said.

A few minutes later they were all in a peaceful sleep.

**You are probably wandering how I came up with Dog-Dog. When I was about three my aunt and uncle gave me a _101 Dalmatians_ stuffed dog and since I was so young and couldn't think of any names, I thought, 'Well he is a dog so why not call him Dog-Dog.'Please tell me what you think. I am not done yet, so I will update soon.**

**gilmoregrl06**


	2. News

"Mommy, Mommy." Jenny said shaking her mom lightly.

"Ugh, too early!" Lorelai groaned rolling over and pulling the covers over her eyes.

"Come on Lorelai, wake up." Luke said, grabbing the covers and pulling them away from her face.

"Luke you are supposed to be on my side!" Lorelai said, fighting to put the covers back over her eyes.

"Huh? Just get up." He said pulling the covers down to her knees.

"Fine, I'm up!" Lorelai said opening her eyes to find two more pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"Finally!" Jenny said, "You take to long!"

Lorelai and Luke laughed and kissed jenny on the forehead.

Lorelai, still not fully awake yet, lay back down and slung her arm over her eyes.

"Lorelai," Luke said pulling her arm off of her eyes, "get up."

"Fine! But this means I get extra coffee today!" she said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He said smiling down at her.

Lorelai smiled back, "Jenny, honey, why don't you go downstairs and finish up Willy Wonka while your dad and I talk."

"Ok mommy." Jenny said hopping off the bed with Dog-Dog in her arms and skipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

When Lorelai thought the door was closed she turned to Luke and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." Luke said, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"Mmmm, good morning." She said through the kiss.

When they pulled away he pulled her closer to him and asked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me that I will be ecstatic about?"

"Well…" she said smiling, "You know how a few months ago Jenny asked for a baby brother or sister?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, we have succeeded! Her wish is going to come true!" Lorelai said waiting for his reaction.

Luke, surprised, just stared at her, processing the information he had just received. Then it hit him at full force. He was going to be a father, again!

After about three minutes Lorelai was starting to get nervous. Right before she was about to speak again, a smile formed on Luke's lips. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." She said, looking strait into his beautiful blue eyes.

Luke smiled and rolled over so that Lorelai was straddling his waist.

"I love you." Luke said wiping away the tears that had started forming in her eyes and now were flowing down her cheeks.

"Luke, I love you, too." She said leaning down and kissing him.

A few minutes later Lorelai pulled away and laid her head on his chest just enjoying the felling of their closeness.

Luke hugged her close to his body and couldn't stop thinking of how great it was going to be having another baby around the house.

"I can't believe it, we," he said gesturing between them, "are going to have another baby."

"Yeah it is amazing isn't it?" She sighed, "Do you want to go down stairs and finish the movie with Jenny then tell her?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said.

She got off of him, stood up, and waited for him at the door. On their way down stairs Luke grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers and smiled over at her. She smiled back then sat down on the coach pulling Jenny over to her. Jenny smiled still looking at the screen and together they watched the rest of the movie.

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please, please, please review!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	3. Jenny

When the movie was over Jenny had some how managed to be spread across her parents laps. Her head was on Lorelai's who was gently playing with her hair, and her legs and feet were on Luke's who was now getting up to turn off the movie.

Jenny looked up at Lorelai who was smiling down at her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jenny asked sitting up and trying to dry her mother's tears.

"Oh, it is nothing, honey, I'm just so happy." Lorelai said looking up at Luke who was now sitting back down on the couch and grabbing her hand.

"But you are crying." Jenny said, worried.

"Jenny these are happy tears." Lorelai told her daughter.

"You are always happy, but you never cry." Jenny said.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, Jenny, your mom and I have something to tell you."

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and we are hoping you will be very happy about it." Lorelai said turning on the couch so that she was facing Jenny and was leaning against Luke.

"Ok." Jenny said smiling up at her parents.

Lorelai took a deep breath and Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Well, honey, you know how you told us you wanted a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah." She said, looking up at them hopefully.

"Do you still want one?" Lorelai asked a little worried Jenny wouldn't be happy about the baby.

"Yes, of course I do, Mommy. It would be fun to have someone to play with all the time." She said, "Why?"

Luke chuckled a little at Jenny's curiosity and said, "Well, because your Mommy and I are…"

"I'm going to have a baby!" Lorelai interrupted Luke.

Jenny's eyes and smile widened with happiness. Then all of the sudden she stood up on the couch, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she cheered in between claps, "I'm going to be a big sister!"

Lorelai smiled happily and looked over at Luke who was smiling, too. He looked over at her and mouthed, 'I love you'. She smiled, tears again rolling down her cheeks, and mouthed back, 'I love you, too' before leaning in and kissing him.

A second later they were tackled with a hug from Jenny, knocking them on their backs.

Luke and Lorelai both kissed Jenny then hugged her tight.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered to her parents before scooting down and laying her head on Lorelai's stomach.

"Hi! I'm your big sister!" she said kissing it then laying her head back down.

Luke smiled and reached down pulling Jenny back up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy, I love you." Jenny said.

Lorelai laughed a little bit wiping her tears away, "We love you, too, so much."

Minutes later Luke asked, "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah, and lots and lots of coffee!" Lorelai said sitting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Lorelai no coffee while you are carrying my child." Luke yelled after her, "Lorelai! Lorelai! Come back here!" he said following her into the kitchen.

"I'm having coffee if you like it or not!" Lorelai said.

"No, you can have tea, milk, juice, anything but coffee." Luke told her.

"Oh, come on, just one more cup?" she asked sticking out her bottom lip and pouting at him.

"Fine! One cup, but no more after that." He said giving into her pout.

"Yes! The Coffee Queen lives on!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "Thank you Burger Boy!"

"Don't call me that or else no coffee!" he said.

"Ok, ok… Lukey." She said giving him a smile.

Luke just sighed and rolled his eyes, turning back to the coffee.

Jenny smiled and shook her head at her parents from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. Sometimes they could be so silly.

**That's the end of the third! Tell me what you think! I will update as soon as possible!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	4. Rory

The next day Luke came home to find Lorelai lying exhausted on the couch with her hands lying on her stomach.

"Hey." Luke said making jolt her head to look at him.

"Hey back." She said smiling at him.

"Long day at work?" he asked, lifting her feet up and sitting down then resting her feet down in his lap, massaging them gently.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about the baby." She said.

"I know how you feel. Hey, when is your first appointment anyways?" he asked switching to her other foot.

"Ummm… two days. Why?" she said closing her eyes at how good his massage felt.

"Well I want to know so I can go with you." He said.

Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled. She loved how good he was to her.

"You don't have to go, Luke." She said.

"I went to every appointment you hand while you were pregnant with Jenny, and I am very glad I went to them, so I am going to go to every appointment with this little one." He said, letting go of her foot and placing his hand on top of hers on her stomach.

"Thank you." she whispered placing her other hand on top of his and squeezing gently.

They stayed like that, looking each other in the eyes for a while until Luke piped up, "So, where is Jenny anyways?"

"Oh, she is sleeping over at Molly's house." Lorelai said.

"But it is a school night." Luke said looking concerned.

"I know, they are going to take her to school tomorrow, too." She said.

"Good, ok." He said leaning over and kissing her.

"Yeah, good." She said through the kiss.

"Hello!" someone said, coming through the front door. As quickly as possible Luke jumped off of Lorelai and stood next to the couch, but not quick enough for the person who came in to see what they were doing.

"Rory!" Lorelai said, standing up and walking over to her daughter, hugging her.

"Sorry for interrupting." She said causing Luke to blush.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, hugging her.

"Didn't mom tell you I was coming?" Rory asked her step-father.

"No she didn't." Luke said looking over at Lorelai.

"Oh, well, Luke, I asked Rory to come so we could tell her our news. Then she is spending the night and leaving tomorrow afternoon." Lorelai told him.

"Great!" he said wrapping his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Let's go sit so we can talk." Lorelai said leading them into the living room.

"So, where is Jenny?" Rory asked looking around for her little sister.

"She is spending the night at her friend's house." Lorelai told Rory.

"Oh, ok." She said looking a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, you will se her tomorrow before you go home." Lorelai said.

"Great!" she said perking up a little bit.

"So, Rory how is work?" Luke asked.

"It is great. I love working for the New York Times." Rory said smiling.

"Good." Luke said looking over at Lorelai who was looking back at him.

"So…" Rory said breaking them out of their gaze, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," Luke said looking over at Lorelai so she could tell Rory.

"Well…" Lorelai said, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Really?" Rory asked looking back and forth expectantly between Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah." Lorelai said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! This is great!" Rory said giving them a huge hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, sweaty." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to be a big sister again!" Rory said giving them a huge smile. "We should celebrate!"

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Ummm… let's go see a movie." Rory suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lorelai said hopping up, grabbing their hands, dragging them both out the door.

**I tried not to be as sappy as I was in the 3rd, cause I think it was a lot more sappy then I intended it to be. Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	5. Appointment

"Lukey! I need coffee!" Lorelai wined when Luke wouldn't give her any coffee. "Please!"

"No Lorelai, no coffee!" Luke told her for the thousandth time that day.

"But Luke, why?" Lorelai wined giving him her pout face.

"Lorelai! You know why." He said lowering his voice.

"Yeah I know." She sighed, "I guess I will have some hot chocolate."

"That I can do." He said walking away to get it for her.

Lorelai looked out the window and watched everyone walk by. That was when she saw Jenny skipping up the diner's steps and walking in the door.

"Hi Mommy!" She said giving her a big hug.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Lorelai asked helping Jenny up onto the stool.

"It was great Mommy! We learned our alphabet, and since Rory taught me yesterday, I got to be the teacher's special helper!" Jenny said proudly as Luke walked up. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey Jenny!" Luke said putting Lorelai's mug down and leaning over the counter and kissing her on the forehead.

"Mmmm… not as good as coffee, but I can stand it." Lorelai said to herself.

"So, Lorelai, when is the appointment again?" Luke asked.

"Ummm…" Lorelai said looking at her watch, "in an hour."

"Oh, then we better get moving." Luke said going into the kitchen to let Ceaser know.

"Ok, Jenny, we are going to drop you off at Molly's on our way to the doctor and we will pick you up when we get back later this afternoon." Lorelai said standing up and getting her purse.

"Ok." Jenny said as they all headed out the door.

After they dropped Jenny off, Luke and Lorelai sat in a comfortable silence.

"So Lorelai, when are you going to tell your parents?" Luke asked quickly looking over at Lorelai.

"Uh… well…" Lorelai stammered.

"Because I was thinking we stop by their house on our way back from the doctors." Luke said.

"I don't know, it was easy telling Jenny and Rory, but, I don't know." Lorelai said looking out the window.

"Lorelai I know it was hard telling them about Rory, and with Jenny it was hard, but not as hard because we weren't married yet, but we were getting engaged. Now that we are married and know what it is like raising a kid together, I bet they will be pretty excited." Luke said glancing over at Lorelai a couple of times.

Lorelai took a deep breath and smiled over at Luke, "I guess you are right. We can stop by after the appointment."

"Good." Luke said grabbing her hand.

Thirty minutes later, Luke and Lorelai were waiting patently in the waiting room when a nurse stepped in.

"Lorelai Danes?" the nurse called.

Luke and Lorelai stood, Lorelai grabbing onto Luke's hand and Luke squeezing it reassuringly, and followed the nurse to a room at the end of a long hall.

"Ok, Mrs. Danes, I am going to draw some blood to confirm your pregnancy, then Dr. Bradley will be in to give you a full check up." The nurse told them.

"Ok, first just call me Lorelai and second will the needle hurt?" Lorelai asked making Luke laugh.

"Ok, Lorelai, it wont hurt much, just a little prick." The nurse said.

"Ok." Lorelai squeaked out while climbing onto the table.

"Lorelai you can hold my hand while she draws your blood." Luke said, laughing and holding out his hand.

"Meany." Lorelai said grabbing his hand while the nurse cleaned her other arm.

"Ok, ready Lorelai?" the nurse said.

"I guess." Lorelai said closing her eyes and squeezing Luke's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Lorelai the needle hasn't even touched you yet." Luke said laughing even more.

"Ok, ok, just do it already!" Lorelai said squeezing her eyes tighter.

The nurse stuck the needle in and pulled it out without Lorelai even noticing.

"I said, do it already!" Lorelai cried.

"I already did, you are done. Dr. Bradley will be back with the results." The nurse said walking out the door, shaking her head.

Luke just stood there laughing at Lorelai.

"Luke, stop that! It isn't funny!" Lorelai said, letting go of his hand and slapping him on the arm.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." He said taking a deep breath and taking her hand again.

They were like that for a few minutes when the doctor walked in.

"Hi Lorelai, Luke, nice to see you again." Dr. Bradley said shaking both of their hands.

"Hi Dr. Bradley, it is nice to see you, too." Luke said.

"Yeah, so… what are the results?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant, no doubt about that." He said making Lorelai smile and squeeze Luke's hand. "I would like to do a physical to make sure that you and the baby are healthy, ok?"

"Ok." Lorelai said.

When the physical was over, Dr. Bradley asked, "Lorelai, would you like to know the due date and how far along you are?"

"Yes!" Lorelai said jumping up and down from where she sat.

"Well…" he said looking at the chart, "you are almost three months pregnant and the due date is September 2."

"Ok, thank you so much." Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

"No problem, it is my job." He said, "Make an appointment at the front desk for in about a month."

"Ok!" Lorelai said jumping off of the table.

"Thanks again." Luke said shaking his hand before heading out the door, following his wife.

**If you are wondering, pretend in the episode **'**Blame Booze and Melville' that Lorelai actually was pregnant, with Jenny, and this is four years later. Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	6. Emily and Richard

"Are you going to be ok?" Luke asked as the pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore mansion.

"Yeah, I think I will be." She said, "Just don't let go of my hand."

"I won't, don't worry." He said opening her car door for her.

As they walked up to the house Lorelai quickly grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tight.

Luke reached over and ringed the door bell which made Lorelai squeeze tighter, if that was possible.

"Ow! Lorelai, when I said you could hold my hand, I didn't mean that you could kill it. " He said.

"Sorry." She said loosening her grip as the door opened.

"Lorelai, Luke, this is a surprise!" Emily said when she opened the door.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said once again tightening her grip on Luke's hand.

Luke glared over at Lorelai, making her loosen her grip then turned his attention back to Emily, "Hi Emily."

"Well, come in, come in." Emily said moving out of the way so they could step inside.

Once inside they followed Emily into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Emily asked them.

"No thanks." Lorelai and Luke said.

"Well, ok." Emily said, a little suspiciously, sitting on the couch across from them. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, actually, yes we do, is Dad around?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, he is in his office. I will go and get him." She said standing up and walking out of the room.

Lorelai took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch.

"Are you going to be ok?" Luke asked squeezing her hand.

"Yes, I just want to get the telling and the yelling over with." Lorelai said smiling up at Luke.

"I'm pretty sure they won't yell, Lorelai." Luke said right before Emily and Richard walked in.

"Luke, Lorelai, it is nice to see you." Richard said standing in front of them.

"Richard." Luke said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Hi Dad." Lorelai said as Luke sat back down.

Richard joined Emily where she was sitting on the couch and they both looked expectantly at Luke and Lorelai.

"So, Emily told me you two had something to tell us." Richard said.

"Yes we do." Luke said giving Lorelai's hand a squeeze.

"Mom, Dad…" Lorelai paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

A second later Lorelai heard a happy laugh across the room. She looked up to find Emily running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Congratulations!" Emily said still hugging her daughter.

"Wha-What?" Lorelai said confused. She looked over at Luke who was looking back at her smiling and giving her an 'I told you so' look.

"Luke, my boy, congratulations!" Richard said, shaking Luke's hand.

"Thanks he said smiling down at Lorelai who had a mix of happy, surprised, and confused in her face.

"Oh, this is great another little one running around!" Emily said hugging Luke.

"Mom, are you all right?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course I am Lorelai; I just found out that my daughter is having a baby!" Emily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok." Lorelai said trying not to sound too surprised.

Thirty minutes later Lorelai and Luke were stepping into the car.

"Wow!" was all Lorelai could say.

"I told you they would be happy." Luke said.

"I never said that they wouldn't be happy." She said.

"Oh, yeah right." He said looking over at her.

"It's true!" she said.

"Luke, don't let go of my hand, Luke, I just want to get the telling and the yelling over with." He said, imitating her.

"Meany!" she said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well it is true." He said smiling.

"Fine!" she said folding her arms in a huff.

Luke just smiled and kept on driving.

**I hope the last two chapters cleared up all of your questions, but if you have any more, don't be afraid to ask! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep telling me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	7. Morning sickness and Sookie

A week later Luke woke up to find Lorelai not in his arms. The clock read 4:47. He looked around the dark room, but she wasn't there.

"Lorelai?" He called. When he didn't get an answer he got up and went out of the room, looking for her.

"Lorelai?" He called out in the hall way. That was when he noticed the bathroom door slightly open and the light on.

"Lorelai, are you in here?" Luke asked knocking on the door so it opened a bit.

Lorelai was sitting next to the toilet with her head down on her knees.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early, and why are you sitting here?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She quickly got up and leaned over the toilet throwing up at least half of her stomach, answering Luke's question.

Luke got up and held her hair until she was done.

"Ugh!" Lorelai groaned as she sat back down covering her eyes with her hands.

Luke sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"How long have you been up?" he asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Umm…" she said sounding tired, "I think I ran in here at 4:15, so about thirty minutes."

"I'm sorry. You should have waken me up." He said kissing her forehead.

"It was early. Plus I couldn't, right when I woke up I ran to the bathroom." She said giving him a weak smile.

"Well at least we know that everything with the baby is good." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess you are right." She said starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on lets get you back to bed." He said starting to stand up.

"Nooooo… can't get up. Carry me!" she whined.

"Fine, but only because you are my beautiful, pregnant wife." He said, picking her up.

"Thank you." She said burying her face into his chest.

Luke smiled and carried her back into their room, laying her down gently on the bed.

He was about to walk away when Lorelai grabbed his arm.

"Please stay." She whispered while keeping her eyes closed.

"I have to open the diner." He whispered back.

"Please." She said opening her eyes.

"Ok." He sighed laying down next to her.

"Mmmm." She hummed snuggling into his arms.

"Night." He whispered closing his eyes.

A few hours later Lorelai woke up feeling a lot better. She opened her eyes all ready knowing that Luke had left to go to the diner, but still disappointed to find him not there.

She got up and went into Jenny's room and laid down next to her.

"Mommy?" Jenny whispered when she felt Lorelai lie down.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you." Lorelai asked.

"No I was already awake." She said sitting up.

"Ok. You are going to stay with your dad at the diner today." Lorelai said sitting up, too.

"Yeah!" Jenny said jumping off of the bed to get dressed. When she noticed that her mom wasn't getting up she ran back over and pulled on her mom's hand. "Let's go Mommy! I'm hungry!"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up." Lorelai said leaving the room to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, they walked into the diner.

"Hey." Luke said when he saw them.

"Hi Daddy!" Jenny said.

"Hey." Lorelai said, "Can I have some coffee?"

"No." he said.

"Fine." She said scrunching up her face.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked sitting Jenny's regular apple juice in front of her.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm going to get going."

"No food?" Luke asked confused.

"No I'm not up to food right now." She said making a face at the mention of food.

"Well promise me that you will eat something at the inn." Luke said.

"I will." Lorelai said giving Jenny and Luke a little wave as she headed out the door.

When Lorelai walked into the inn she went strait for the kitchen to say 'hi' to Sookie.

"Hey Lorelai!" Sookie said when Lorelai entered the kitchen, "Do you want some coffee?"

"No." Lorelai said quietly hoping Sookie would ignore it.

"No?" Sookie asked, "I have never heard Lorelai Danes say no to coffee. Unless you count when you were pregnant with Jenny... Oh my gosh!"

"Shhh!" Lorelai said pulling Sookie into the corner.

"You're pregnant!" Sookie whispered.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." Lorelai whispered back.

"Oh! This is so great!" Sookie said hugging Lorelai.

"Yeah, it is." Lorelai said, smiling.

**Well there is the 7th! Sorry it took so long. All of the sudden I got busy! Well, tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	8. Clothes and The Town

"Ughhh!" Lorelai groaned standing in front of the mirror, "Luke!"

"What?" Luke said coming into the room.

"I can't fit!" Lorelai wined.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"I can't fit into my clothes!" Lorelai said trying to button her pants for the millionth time that morning.

"Well that's great!" Luke said smiling.

"No, it isn't! I don't have any nice clothes!" Lorelai said finally giving up and taking off her pants.

"Well you have the ones from when you were pregnant with Jenny." Luke said.

"Yeah, but everyone in town knows what my maternity clothes look like so they will know that I am pregnant." Lorelai said.

"Well then we will have to tell them." Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his hands on her small, growing stomach.

"Yeah, but how?" Lorelai asked.

"I think I have an idea." Luke said leaning down and whispering it in her ear.

"Perfect." Lorelai said, kissing him.

"Ewww!" came a cry from the door.

Luke quickly pulled away from Lorelai and looked over at the door to find Jenny standing there, covering her eyes.

"Jenny, what is so 'ewww'?" Lorelai asked, laughing at her daughter.

"You guys were kissing, a lot." Jenny said, taking her hands away from her eyes, "Why don't you have any pants on?"

"I can't fit in any." Lorelai told her.

"Ok." Jenny said.

"Jenny, go down stairs and wait, your mom and I will be down in a few minutes." Luke said.

"Ok Daddy!" Jenny said skipping out of the room.

"So… I'll make it then we will meet you at the diner." Lorelai said, kissing him again.

"Mmm-kay." Luke said through the kiss.

A few minutes later Lorelai pulled away, "We need to get going."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." Luke said giving her one last peck before heading out the door.

"Bye." Lorelai said before getting dressed.

Forty- five minutes later, Lorelai and Jenny walked through the door of the diner.

"Ok, Jenny you know the plan. Go up stairs and then come back down." Lorelai said.

"Ok, Mommy." Jenny said running up the stairs.

Lorelai walked over to the counter and looked for Luke.

"LUKE!" she screamed.

"What?" he said, rushing out of the kitchen "Is anything wrong?"

"No! I just couldn't find you." She said flashing him a smile.

"Well, don't do that next time. You almost gave me a heart attack." Luke said glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lukey." Lorelai said patting his arm and smiling.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jenny should be coming down right about now." She said, and as if right on queue, Jenny came bounding down the steps.

"Hey Daddy!" Jenny said.

"Hi honey, you ready, because Ms. Patty is sitting right over there." He said pointing at a table.

"Ok! I'll be right back!" she said skipping over to the table.

"Hi Ms. Patty!" Jenny said standing next to her table.

"Hi Jenny!" she said.

"Do you like my shirt?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I like your shir…"she said trailing off as she read her shirt. 'Big Sister' it read. Ms. Patty quickly looked up at Lorelai who had taken off her jacket and read her shirt that read, 'Bun in the Oven'.

Luke and Lorelai watched as Ms. Patty's eyes almost popped out and then as she ran out of the diner yelling, 'Babette! Babette!'

Lorelai and Luke broke down with laughter.

"Well that worked!" Jenny said joining her parent's laughter.

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Please, please, please keep telling me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	9. American Pie

"Luke, Luke." Lorelai whispered, shaking Luke awake.

"Mgh." He grunted rolling over.

"Come on Luke! Wake Up!" Lorelai said shaking him harder, only to get another grunt.

"Huh. Fine." She whispered to herself, crawling on top of him and kissing him deeply.

When she felt him respond, she pulled back and whispered, "Luke, your wife and child are hungry."

"Lorelai it is two in the morning!" He said looking at the clock.

"Please." She said giving him her pout face.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" she said getting off of him and pulling him up with her.

"Lorelai, slow down." He said glaring at her.

"Fine, just… come on!" She said pulling him down stairs.

When they got down stairs, Lorelai sat down at the table and looked at Luke, expectantly, who was just standing there.

"What?" Luke asked when he noticed she was staring at him.

"I'm hungry!" she whined.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Umm… pie." She said smiling.

"Lorelai." He said with a 'how am I going to get pie at two in the morning' tone.

She flashed him a smile and he caved.

"Fine, what kind?" he asked.

"American." She said.

"What?" he asked, turning around from where he was looking in the fridge.

"American." She said.

"Lorelai." He said glaring at her.

"Bye, Bye Miss. American Pie." She sang starting to dance around the room, "Drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry. Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing this will be the day that I dye, this will be the day that I dye."

"Lorelai stop." He said as Jenny came out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Did you write the book of love? And do you have faith in god above?" Lorelai started singing again, grabbing Jenny's hands and twirling around the room with her, "If the Bible tells you so. Ahh, do you believe in rock n' roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And can teach me how to dance real slow?"

"Lorelai stop or no pie." Luke said pointing a finger at her.

"Fine," She said letting go of Jenny,"but I don't want pie any more."

"Then what do you want?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Ummm, you know what, I just want a pop tart." She said walking over to the cabinet and getting them out.

"Why are you guy's up so early?" Jenny asked.

"Your mom got hungry all of the sudden." Luke said.

"Mommy, how can you be so hungry?" Jenny asked, tiredly.

"Well, I am eating for two now." She said patting her stomach.

"Oh." Jenny said.

"You know she was like this when she was pregnant with you." Luke said picking Jenny up.

"Really?" Jenny asked as Luke carried her into her room.

"Yep." Lorelai said following them.

"Yeah, one time she wanted a sandwich with peanut butter, cheese, and ranch dressing on it." Luke said laying her down and pulling the covers over her.

"Oooo, that sounds good." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." Luke said, giving Jenny Dog-Dog, who was lying on the floor.

"Fine." She said with a mouth full of pop tart.

"Night Jenny." Luke said kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye, bye, Miss. American Pie." Lorelai said kissing her on the forehead, too.

"Night." Jenny said, giggling.

When they were out of the room Luke glared at her.

"You know you love it." Lorelai teased him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs, trying to hide his smile.

"Well I know that you're in love with me, cause we go-o-o-ot married!" She sang, changing the words to the song.

"Will you shut up?" he asked.

"Make me." She said smiling up at him.

"Ok." He said wrapping his arms around her waste and kissing her.

When they broke apart she just smiled up at him.

"You are right I do love you, for some reason." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Let's get you back to bed." He said picking her up and carrying her back into their room.

**Yeah I know you are probably thinking, 'American Pie?' Well I was listening to it while I was writing this. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	10. Appointment 2

"Lorelai, come on we are going to be late!" Luke yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lorelai called from their room.

"Lorelai, I'm counting to three and if you aren't here I'm coming to get you." He said.

"Dirty!" she said.

"One." He started.

"Ok, ok." She said.

"Two." He called, starting to go up the steps.

"Wait!" she said.

"Three!" he said opening the bedroom door just in time to see Lorelai's tear stricken face.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I don't know, I guess it is just hormones." She said, still not looking at him.

"Lorelai, I know it isn't just hormones. What is it?" he asked turning her chin so she was looking at him.

"It's Jenny I guess. I don't know." She said.

"What? What about Jenny?" he asked.

"Well she isn't talking to me as much lately and when ever we do talk, she never looks me in the eye." Lorelai said tearing up again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry again." He said wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "I bet if you ask her she will tell you what is wrong."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." He said, "You can ask her when we get back from the appointment."

"Ok, lets go." She said standing and grabbing his hand.

When they got to the doctors office, she signed in and then they sat in two of the uncomfortable, plastic chairs.

"So are you excited?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, we might get to see our baby today." She said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I remember when we saw Jenny for the first time. It was amazing." He said smiling.

"Yeah it is like that with all of them." She said.

"So do you think you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to know. I didn't know with Rory and I didn't know with Jenny.

I think I want this one to be different." She said placing her hand on her swelling stomach.

"Yeah, I think I want to know, too." He said placing his hand over hers.

"Lorelai Danes?" a nurse called.

Lorelai and Luke stood and followed her down the hall.

"Ok, Lorelai, how have you been feeling? Any symptoms?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I've been having morning sickness and weird cravings in the middle of the night, but other wise, I have been feeling great." She said smiling over at Luke who just nodded his head.

"Ok," she said writing on Lorelai's chart, "Dr. Bradley should be with you in a few minutes."

"Ok, thank you." Lorelai called as the nurse walked out.

Lorelai sighed and climbed onto the examination table.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked sitting down next to her.

"How and where I am going to ask Jenny." Lorelai said resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"How about you take her out to dinner and ask her." Luke suggested.

"Well, I'm afraid that I am going to chicken out." Lorelai said, "Can you come and ask her with me?"

"If it will make it easier on you then yeah, I will go." Luke said.

"Thank you, Hun." Lorelai said as Dr. Bradley walked through the door.

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke, how are you guys?" he asked.

"Good." Lorelai said sitting up.

"Good. Ok, if you want we can do a sonogram today to see how everything is going." Dr. Bradley said.

"Oh, that would be great." Lorelai said smiling.

"Ok, if you will lay down and lift your shirt up a bit, we can get started." He said pulling the machine over to the table.

Lorelai did what she was told and held her hand out to Luke who was sitting on the opposite side of the table of the machine.

"Ok, Lorelai I know you have done this before, but I am going to go over all the steps as we go." Dr. Bradley said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"I am going to put some gel on your stomach and it is probably going to feel like ice so, just to warn you." Dr. Bradley said squirting the gel on her stomach.

"Gosh." Lorelai whispered as the gel hit her stomach.

"Ok, now I am going to run this monitor over your stomach until we get a picture." Dr. Bradley said holding the monitor up.

"Yeah, ok." Lorelai said as he began running it over her stomach.

Luke squeezed her hand in anticipation and kissed her forehead.

A minute later, Dr. Bradley stopped the monitor and looked carefully at the screen.

"Ok, that right there," he said pointing to a blob on the screen, "is your baby."

A tear ran down Lorelai's cheek as she took her first look at her third child. She looked over at Luke who was grinning like a fool.

"I love you." She whispered making him look down at her.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, giving her a kiss.

"So," Dr. Bradley said when Lorelai and Luke looked over at him again, "do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes." Lorelai said smiling.

"Ok." He said looking over at the screen then back at them, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Luke said looking at him expectantly.

"Well, your daughter Jenny is going to have a little sister." Dr. Bradley said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes. I will leave you two alone for a few minutes. You can get cleaned up." He said exiting the room.

"A girl." Luke said still shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have another baby girl." Lorelai said smiling and giving his hand a squeeze.

"This is great! The only bad part is that there will be another Gilmore Girl in the house." He said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Well technically, we are all Danes Girls, but yeah, another Gilmore Girl." She said.

"This is great. I just hope this one will be like her father." Luke said.

"Aww, so you can have someone to go fishing with?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, "And someone who will be a healthy eater. You already got Jenny addicted to that stuff."

"Well like we said, another Gilmore Girl." She said giving him a kiss.

**Well that is it for now; in the next chapter you will find out what is wrong with Jenny. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	11. Jenny's Problem

"Hey honey," Lorelai said as Jenny and Luke got in the car, "how was dance class?"

"It was great! Ms. Patty taught us how to twirl a baton!" Jenny said as she buckled her car seat.

"So, Jenny, are you hungry?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Jenny said patting her stomach.

"Do you want to go out to a restaurant?" Lorelai asked, turning around to look at her.

"No, can we just go to the diner? I'm a little tired." She asked.

"Ok the diner it is." Luke said as he pulled away from the studio.

Two minutes later he pulled up to the diner and Jenny jumped out right away and ran into the diner, sitting at the counter.

Lorelai and Luke got out a little more slowly and before they walked in Lorelai put a hand on his arm and asked, "Luke I don't really want to ask her in the diner can we just wait till we get home?"

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking, too." Luke said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They walked into the diner and Lorelai went to sit next to Jenny and Luke went behind the counter.

"So what do you want?" Luke asked.

"I want a hamburger with French fries on the side with chocolate milk to drink." Jenny said.

"Ok, Lorelai, what do you want?" Luke asked turning to Lorelai.

"Ummm… I will have a cheese burger with curly fries on the side and coffee." Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Decaf?" Luke asked giving her a look.

"No, coffee coffee." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." Luke said glaring at her.

"Fine, I'll just have chocolate milk." She said, "You are going to kill me you know, depriving me of my coffee."

"Lorelai you know it isn't good for the baby." Luke said.

"Fine. Speaking of the baby," Lorelai said turning to Jenny, "do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I really don't care." Jenny said with a harsh tone and turning her attention to the straw wrapper she was twisting in her hand.

Lorelai, taken back, turned to Luke who took her hand and had the same expression on his face.

"Well, ok." Lorelai squeaked out, resting her free hand on her stomach and trying not to cry.

"I'll go and get the food." Luke said turning and going into the kitchen.

When they got to the house, they all got out of the car and went inside.

"Jenny, can Daddy and I talk to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jenny said, sitting down on the couch.

Luke sat down on one side of her and Lorelai sat on the other, taking Jenny's hand.

"Jenny is there anything bothering you?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Jenny said, looking down at her lap.

"Really, because you have been acting weird lately around me." Lorelai said looking at her intently.

"Well…" Jenny said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well…" Lorelai asked, "Jenny you know you can tell me anything."

"Well…you keep talking about the baby all the time." Jenny said.

"Jenny it is an exciting thing. Why would that bother you?" Lorelai asked.

Jenny looked up and had tears running down her cheeks, "You never talk about me anymore." She whispered.

Lorelai just stared at her and she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, "Jenny, do you feel left out?"

Jenny sniffled and whispered, "Yes."

"Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry." Lorelai said pulling Jenny into her arms as the tears in her eyes started flowing down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." Jenny said wrapping her arms around Lorelai and hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry, too."

Lorelai looked through Jenny's hair and smiled at Luke. He smiled back and patted Jenny on the back.

"I love you Jenny, you know that, right?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, I love you, too." Jenny said into her mom's shoulder.

"Jenny even though Daddy and I love this baby, we won't love you any less then we ever have." Lorelai said pulling Jenny back and looking Jenny in the eye.

"I know." She said.

"Ok," Lorelai said sniffling and smiling at her, "give your dad and me a kiss."

Jenny smiled and gave both Luke and Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, let's get you to bed." Luke said lifting her up and started carrying her into her room.

"Wait, Daddy can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?" Jenny asked.

Luke looked over at Lorelai who just nodded then turned back to Jenny, "Sure, go and get your pajamas on and then come up stairs."

"Thank you." Jenny said as Luke put her down before running off to her room.

Luke looked over at Lorelai who had her face in her hands. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I feel so bad, Luke." She said looking up at him.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, you were just excited." Luke said taking her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." Lorelai said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Can you carry me up stairs?" Lorelai asked when they broke the kiss.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"Please?" Lorelai asked giving him her pout face.

"Fine." Luke said lifting her up and carrying her up stairs.

"Thank you." She said giving him a kiss before he set her down on the bed.

"Ok, go get changed." he said.

A minute later Jenny walked in with Dog-Dog and laid down in the middle of the bed.

Lorelai and Luke climbed in next to her and they said their goodnights.

"Mommy?" Jenny asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, half asleep.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jenny whispered.

Lorelai smiled and kissed her forehead, "A girl." She whispered into her ear.

Jenny smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek, "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep.

**I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I might be able to get one more chapter in before I leave, but if I don't I will try to get it in on the 11th. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	12. Tired

Lorelai was lying on the couch, resting when the phone rang.

"Ugh!" she groaned and just let the machine get it.

"_Hi, this is Lorelai don't leave a message unless you have a good reason to!" _

"_Lorelai what are you doing? That isn't what we decided what we would say!" _

"_But, Luke, what we decided is boring!" _

"_Lorelai, you are changing it." _

"_No! I'm not changing it!" _

"_Yes you are!" _

"_No I am not!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I am not!"_

"_Lorelai! Look you are recording this whole thing!"_

"_Oh, woops! Ahhh… leave a message!" _

Lorelai laughed at the memory of that day. They had fought the rest of the day about the message, but in the end, Lorelai convinced him to keep it.

"Mom?" a voice came from the machine, "I know you are there. It's Rory if you haven't figured it out already!"

"Rory!" Lorelai said jumping off of the couch and grabbing the phone, "Rory! Are you still there?"

"Yes Mom, I am still here. Gosh! Why don't you ever answer?" she asked.

"Because, I know you haven't seen me in a while, but I am starting to get fat and my feet are starting to hurt and I am always tired and-" Lorelai started ranting.

"Mom!" Rory said interrupting Lorelai, "Ok, ok you have a reason, but you might as well get used to it, you are going to feeling like that and maybe even worse for the next four and a half months!"

"Well, thanks, you are really making me feel better." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry; I just want to talk to you. I missed you." She said.

"Oh, sweaty, I missed you, too." Lorelai said.

"So, I was wondering… I have this weekend and Monday off, so…" Rory said.

"So, do you want to come and visit us for the weekend?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Is that ok with you? I mean, I miss you and Luke and Jenny so much! I haven't seen you guys in like a month!" Rory said.

"Rory, it is fine. We all miss you, too and we don't have anything going on this weekend. We can spend some time together as a family." Lorelai said smiling to herself again at the idea.

"Ok, then it is a plan. Oh I can't wait! I want to see how much my little brother or sister has grown!" Rory said.

"Your little sister." Lorelai said hitting herself on the head for forgetting to tell Rory.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm having another little baby girl, Rory." Lorelai squealed into the phone.

"Oh! Yay! This is so exciting! I get another little sister!" Rory squealed back.

"Yeah" Lorelai sighed as the front door opened.

"Lorelai! We're home!" Luke called.

"Oh! Luke and Jenny are home." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Its ok mom, I've got to go anyways. I will see you Saturday!"

"Ok, see you Saturday! I love you." Lorelai said as Jenny sat down on the couch next to her.

"I love you, too! Bye!" Rory said.

"Bye!" Lorelai said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked kissing her mom on the cheek.

"That was Rory; she is coming to see us this weekend!" Lorelai said.

"Yay! Daddy did you hear that?" Jenny asked.

"Hear what?" Luke asked walking into the room and giving Lorelai a kiss before sitting on the chair.

"Rory's coming to visit this weekend!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Great!" Luke said smiling.

Lorelai sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She said closing her eyes.

"Ok, Jenny how about we let Mommy rest for a while." Luke said standing up, "You want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!" Jenny said running off into the kitchen.

Luke just followed her shaking his head.

"So, what do you want?" he asked Jenny in the kitchen.

"I don't know; what do you want?" she asked, looking in the fridge.

"I don't know that is why I asked you." He said.

"Why don't you ask Mommy what she wants?" Jenny suggested.

"Ok." Luke said walking out of the kitchen, "Lorelai, what…" He trailed off when he saw Lorelai lying down on the couch, fast asleep.

Luke smiled and took the blanket off the back of the couch, covering her with it.

"Good night, Lorelai." Luke said kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room.

**I did it! I got another chapter in before I left! If you can't tell already, they don't go to Friday night dinners any more. Instead they talk on the phone at least once a week and on all the holidays or just special occasions they go for dinner. The next chapter should be up on Monday, the 11th. Hope you liked this one! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	13. Rory's Back!

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Jenny said jumping up and down on Luke and Lorelai's bed.

"Ugh! Jenny! It is 6:00 on Saturday morning!" Lorelai groaned.

"Rory is coming today! We have to be ready!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, come here." Luke said grabbing her legs and pulling her down on the bed, "Rory isn't coming till ten."

"So?" Jenny asked.

"So she isn't coming for another four hours. We can get another hour of sleep." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around Jenny and closing her eyes again.

"But I'm wide awake! I don't want to sleep!" Jenny said trying to get out of her mothers grip.

"Please Jenny?" Lorelai wined.

"Ok, but only because you look really tired, you, too Daddy." Jenny said snuggling into her mom.

"Thank you." Lorelai said kissing her daughters forehead.

An hour later Lorelai woke up with Jenny on top of her, fast asleep.

"Jenny." Lorelai whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm…" Jenny moaned snuggling even more into her mom.

Lorelai smiled and looked over at Luke who was propped up on his elbow smiling at her.

"That girl really loves you." Luke whispered.

"Yeah, she loves her father, too." Lorelai said looking at Jenny.

"I can't believe we are going to have another one." Luke said brushing one of Jenny's bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, I am so excited." Lorelai said smiling at him and grabbing his hand.

"Me, too." Luke said kissing her.

"Ewww! Do you guys always kiss like that?" Jenny asked staring at her parents as they kissed.

Lorelai and Luke pulled away from each other and smiled at Jenny.

"Only around you." Lorelai said.

"Well, please, no more." Jenny said covering her eyes.

"Oh Luke, kiss me!" Lorelai said in a breathless tone.

"Mom! No!" Jenny pleaded covering her eyes harder.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"Ok, ok, you can uncover your eyes, Jenny." Lorelai said giggling.

"You are mean." Jenny said.

"Oh, ok, since I am so mean, I will just call Rory and tell her she can't come anymore." Lorelai said starting to sit up.

"No, no, no! You are nice, the best Mommy in the world! Please let Rory come!" Jenny said trying to hold Lorelai down.

"I don't know." Lorelai said looking over at Luke, "That might not be good enough. What do you think, Luke?"

"Yeah, I don't think that is good enough." Luke said playing along.

"Fine, ummmm… I love you?" she said hoping that would work.

"Almost, I think if we both get a kiss then I won't call Rory." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

"I can do that." Jenny said kissing Lorelai then Luke.

"Thank you, now go get dressed, Rory will be here in a couple of hours." Lorelai said kissing Jenny on the forehead then helping her off the bed.

"We will meet you down stairs in a few minutes." Luke told Jenny before she went out of the room.

"So… after we get ready can we go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Luke said.

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Yes." Luke said.

"Can I have coffee?"

"Ye-no." he said quickly.

"Please, I am dying!" Lorelai wined.

"No, it is bad for the baby." Luke said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Ok." She sighed leaning over and kissing him.

When they broke the kiss, Luke smiled and said, "Let's get moving."

Two hours later Jenny was standing in front of the window, jumping up and down, looking for Rory's car to pull up.

"Jenny," Lorelai said, "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Rory." Jenny said glancing at her mom.

"Jenny, she won't be here for another thirty minutes." Lorelai said picking Jenny up and carrying her to the couch.

"But I want her to be here now!" Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know me, too." Lorelai said also crossing her arms and resting them on her stomach.

Jenny laughed at her mom.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You just look funny." Jenny said, still laughing.

"Oh, really? _I_ look funny?" Lorelai asked leaning over and tickling Jenny.

"Y…yes." Jenny said laughing hysterically.

"Really?" Lorelai asked tickling her even harder.

"Ok, you don't look funny!" Jenny practically screamed.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she stopped tickling her.

"Where's Rory?" Jenny wined.

"Jenny, it has only been five minutes." Lorelai said.

"I know." Jenny sighed.

"Let's talk then, make time go faster." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Jenny said looking at Lorelai expectantly.

"Oh, you want me to start the conversation?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Jenny said.

"Ok, ummmm… how has dance been going?"

"Good." Jenny answered.

"Ok, ummmm… only a little more than four months till you are a big sister." Lorelai said resting her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I know, I am really excited." Jenny said smiling at Lorelai.

"Good." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around Jenny and pulling her closer.

"Hi little sister." Jenny whispered as she laid her head on Lorelai's stomach.

"Do you have any names that you would like for her?" Lorelai asked stroking her hair.

"Ummm… Jennifer?" Jenny asked.

"That is your name silly." Lorelai said.

"I know, but I like my name." Jenny said.

"Well, I am not naming all my kids the same thing." Lorelai said.

"I think it would be cool, even though it would be confusing." Jenny said.

"Very confusing." Lorelai said smiling.

"Have you thought of any names?" Jenny asked looking up at her mom.

"Uhhh… Elizabeth maybe." Lorelai said smiling.

"Like Aunt Lizzy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I have just always liked the name." Lorelai said, "But I still have to talk to your dad."

"Ok." Jenny said right before they heard a door slam out side.

Jenny jumped up and ran to the door.

"Rory!" Jenny squealed when she opened the door.

"Jenny! I missed you so much!" Rory said as she picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Hi honey." Lorelai said as she walked up behind Jenny.

"Mom!" Rory said after she put Jenny down, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too Rory." Lorelai said pulling Rory in for a hug.

When they pulled back Rory turned her mom sideways and looked at her stomach.

"Wow! You are getting big!" Rory said putting a hand on Lorelai's stomach.

"Thanks Hun." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Rory I'm so happy you are finally here!" Jenny said wrapping her arms around Rory's legs.

"I am, too." Rory said laughing.

"How about we go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see him!" Rory said.

"Let's go!" Jenny said grabbing one of Lorelai's hands and one of Rory's and leading them out the door.

**I'm back! It was total Déjà vu when I was on vacation. I found out that I was getting a new cousin! It was very weird. Well, there is another chapter! If you don't know already Jenny's real name is Jennifer and Jenny is just short for it. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	14. Rory's News

"Lukey!" Lorelai yelled as they walked into the diner.

"Daddy!" Jenny yelled, too.

"What? And Lorelai, don't call me that." Luke said from behind the counter.

"Someone is here to see you." Lorelai said flashing him a smile and pulling Rory out from behind her.

"Rory!" Luke exclaimed walking around the counter to give her a hug.

"Hey Luke! I missed you!" Rory said through the hug.

"I missed you, too." Luke said pulling away from the hug.

"Daddy?" Jenny said tugging gently on the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

"Yeah?" Luke asked picking Jenny up.

"I'm hungry." Jenny said putting an arm around Luke's neck to help support her.

"Oh! Us, too." Lorelai said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Lorelai are you ever never hungry?" Luke asked.

"Remember, I am eating for two now." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, that is true, but, Mom, before you were pregnant you were also always hungry." Rory said.

"Mean." Lorelai said glaring at Rory.

"It is true Mommy." Jenny said pointing a finger at Lorelai.

"Fine! But I am still hungry." Lorelai said folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok, well Ceaser is closing tonight so if you wait about five minutes we can bring the food back home and eat there." Luke suggested.

"That sounds good." Lorelai said, "Then we can spend some family time together."

"Ok, I'll be right back with the food." Luke said putting Jenny down.

"So… let's sit down." Lorelai said walking over to a table.

"It is so nice to be home." Rory said.

"It is nice to have you home." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait for you to get here." Jenny said climbing onto Rory's lap.

"You're telling me." Lorelai said, "Thirty minutes before you were supposed to get here, your little sister was waiting by the window for you."

"Aww, you were?" Rory said wrapping her arms around Jenny.

"Yes." Jenny said shyly.

"You are so sweet." Rory said giving Jenny a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck." Jenny said wiping the slobber from her cheek.

"You two are too funny." Lorelai said laughing.

"We are not." Rory said.

"Y-yes you are." Lorelai said still laughing.

"What is so funny?" Luke asked coming up to the table.

"Supposedly we are." Rory said pointing to Jenny and herself.

"Mom it wasn't that funny." Jenny said.

"I know, but now I just can't stop." Lorelai said still laughing.

"Ok, let's go." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's arm, helping her up, and walking out the door.

"Mom you have to calm down." Rory said.

"I know, ok." Lorelai said taking a deep breath, "Ok, I'm good."

"Thank you." Rory said.

When they got back to the house, Lorelai, Jenny, and Rory went to sit on the couch while Luke got the food out of the containers.

"Luke, hurry up! I can't wait any longer!" Lorelai wined.

"Me, too!" Jenny said.

"Me three!" Rory said.

"Ok, I'm coming." Luke said entering the room and sitting on the couch in between Lorelai and Jenny.

"Finally, slowpoke." Lorelai said, whispering the last part.

"What?" Luke asked holding her burger away from her.

"Nothing, just give me my burger!" Lorelai said leaning over Luke and snatching her burger out of his hand.

"Wow, Mom, you really are hungry." Rory said watching Lorelai take a giant bite out of her burger.

"I told you I was." Lorelai said with a mouth full of burger.

Thirty minutes later, they were all finished eating and were just enjoying the silence.

"So…" Rory said, "I have something to tell all of you."

"Really?" Lorelai asked sitting up a little.

"Yes." Rory said smiling.

"So tell us already!" Jenny said bouncing up and down a bit on the couch cushion.

"Well… they are moving some people at work to other news papers. I was one of them and they assigned me to work for the paper in Hartford. So what I was thinking is that I would move back to Stars Hollow and drive to Hartford everyday for work!" Rory said.

"No!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rory said.

"Yay!" Jenny said jumping off the couch and giving Rory a big hug.

"This is so great!" Lorelai said leaning over and hugging both of them, "When are you moving?"

"Well I start in Hartford on Monday, so I will have to start looking for somewhere to stay." Rory said.

"Well, you could stay above the diner, if you want." Luke suggested.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, of course you can." Luke said.

"Oh, thanks, Luke." Rory said giving him a hug.

Later that night, Lorelai was sitting up in bed waiting for Luke.

"Hey." Luke said climbing into bed next to her.

"Hey." Lorelai said leaning over and kissing him passionately.

"Wow," Luke said after she pulled away, "what was that for?"

"I don't know I am just so happy." She said.

"Yeah, me, too." Luke said leaning over and kissing her again.

"Mmmm…" Lorelai mumbled through the kiss.

"Rory had some really great news." Luke said wrapping an arm around her and resting his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I mean, I am going to have all my girls near me." Lorelai said smiling and placing her hand over Luke's.

"Yeah, it is going to be nice. We will be able to see Rory a lot more." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai whispered, half asleep.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"Ok." She said scooting down so she was lying down.

Luke reached over, turned off his lamp, then laid down and wrapped his arm around Lorelai.

"Good night, I love you." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Love you." She whispered back.

**There is another chapter! I don't know how long it will be until I update again. My grandparents are coming and are staying in my room, where my computer is. I will try to update again as soon as possible! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	15. Rachel Returns

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down at the counter resting her head in her hands.

"Hey." Luke said standing in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"Hey." She said in a bored tone.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I'm bored. Jenny's at dance, you are here, and Rory is at work." Lorelai said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luke said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No… unless…" Lorelai said perking up.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Can I help here around the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Luke said turning around.

"Wait!" Lorelai said grabbing his arm and turning him around before he walked off, "Please."

"No." He said.

She frowned then smiled again when she got an idea. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard.

"Please." She whispered when she pulled away.

Luke swallowed and nodded 'yes' slowly.

"Thank you." She said smiling and jumping off the stool.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go in the kitchen and cook, you help the customers or something." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ok!" Lorelai exclaimed while taking an apron off of a hook and putting it around her waist.

She walked over to the coffee machine and took the coffee pot around the room.

"Hey! Coffee?" she asked a guy sitting at a table.

"No, thank you, but you can help me at the cash register." He said getting up.

"Ok." Lorelai said walking behind the counter.

"Have a nice day!" she said handing him his change.

"Thank you." He said leaving.

A few minutes later the bells above the door rang and someone walked in and sat down at the counter.

"Lorelai?" the person asked.

Lorelai's head snapped up from where she was trying to clean the counter like Luke did, "Rachel." She said surprised.

"Hi! How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I-I'm great." She said smiling, "How are you?"

"Good." She said, "Is Luke around?"

"Uhh… yeah, I'll be right back." She said turning and walking into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled when she saw Luke flipping burgers on the grill. She quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as far as she could, which wasn't very far because of her stomach.

"Lorelai, you aren't supposed to be back here." Luke said.

"But…" she said but Luke cut her off.

"And what about the customers, you are supposed to be helping them." Luke said turning around.

"Lu…" she tried to get his attention, but got cut off again.

"And what about-" He said stopping when Lorelai kissed him trying to shut him up. 

"Luke I have a reason to be back here." She said pulling away.

"Really?" Luke said, "What?"

"Someone is here to see you." She said pushing him out the room.

"Rachel." He said when he saw who was sitting at the counter.

"Hey Luke." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said walking up to stand in front of her.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"Ahh… I'm good." He said, "How are you?"

"I'm good, too." She said, "So… what is new in your life?"

"Ahh…" he said looking up at Lorelai poring coffee for a customer.

When Rachel noticed he wasn't looking in her direction anymore she turned around on her stool and what she saw surprised her.

"Really?" she said turning back and looking at him.

"Yeah." He said proudly, "Our second."

"Wow! So you finally told Lorelai, didn't you." She said.

"Tell me what?" Lorelai asked walking back behind the counter.

"Nothing, I will tell you later." Luke said wrapping and arm around her.

"So, congratulations, Lorelai." Rachel said gesturing toward her stomach.

"Oh, thank you." Lorelai said putting her hands on her stomach, "We are really excited."

"Yeah." Luke said smiling.

"Well, I just stopped by to say hi. I have a meeting in Hartford in an hour then I have a flight to Texas, so I better get going." She said.

"Oh, ok. It was nice seeing you again, Rachel." Lorelai said.

"You, too." She said walking out the door, "Bye."

"Bye." Luke said.

"Wow, we haven't seen her in a long time." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, just a little surprised still." Luke said.

"Ok… get back to work." Lorelai said pointing a finger at him.

An hour later, they had picked up Jenny and were sitting at the dinner table eating.

"Jenny, how was dance?" Luke said.

"It was great! We are going to do a dance at the 'Beginning of the Summer Festival'!" Jenny said smiling.

"That's great!" Lorelai said, "Luke, can you pass the potatoes?"

"Yeah, here." He said handing the bowl to her.

"I'm so excited!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, it is great, another festival. Goodie!" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Luke, festivals are fun." Lorelai said hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" Luke said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, Daddy, they are fun." Jenny said hitting him on the other arm.

"Gosh! What is with the arm hitting?" Luke asked rubbing his other arm.

"We will keep doing it until you admit that town festivals are fun." Lorelai said raising her arm again.

"Ok, ok, they are fun, now put your arm down." Luke said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said smiling.

Later that night after they had put Jenny to bed, Lorelai and Luke were lying in bed reading.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said putting her book down.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Earlier, Rachel said you finally told me something, what was it?" she asked.

"Uhh… well…" Luke said looking down.

"Oh, come on, Luke, you know you can tell me anything." She said scooting closer to him and lying her head on his shoulder.

"Well, remember when I told you that Rachel left?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"And you asked me why and I didn't get a chance to answer because Max showed up?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said remembering that night.

"Well, her reason was because she thought I had feelings for you and she told me not to wait too long to tell you." He said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." He breathed out.

"Did you have feelings for me back then?" she asked.

"Yes." He said looking strait into her big blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Well, you got engaged." He said looking down.

"Oh." she said.

"She was the one who got me to admit to myself that I was in love with you." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled, "I love you, too."

After they broke the kiss Lorelai smiled and said, "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." He said kissing her again.

**There is another chapter. Like I said, I will do my best to get another chapter in while my grandparents are here. If I don't then it won't be until the week of the 24th because I am going to summer camp. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	16. Shopping

"Mommy." Jenny said trying to get her mom's attention.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said looking up from the bills she was reading.

"Can we go shopping?" Jenny asked.

"Ahh… yeah, I guess. We do have to get some baby stuff, but you have to ask your dad first because I want him to come, too." Lorelai said.

"Yay!" Jenny said clapping her hands.

Lorelai smiled at Jenny and went back to the bills.

"Mommy! What are you doing? Let's go!" Jenny said grabbing Lorelai's hand and trying to pull her out of the chair.

"Go where?" Lorelai said getting out of the chair.

"Daddy's diner!" Jenny said pulling her mom towards the door.

"Daddy's Diner? I have never heard of that." Lorelai said scratching her head.

"Mommy," Jenny said stopping and turning around to give her mom a look, "you know what I am talking about."

"No, it is true! I have never heard of a Daddy's Diner!" Lorelai said shrugging.

"Let's go!" Jenny said ignoring her mom and walking out the door.

When they got to the diner they both sat down at the counter and waited for Luke.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked when he walked up.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Did you change the name of the diner without telling me?" Lorelai asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Jenny said at home that we were going to Daddy's Diner, then she leads me here." She said pointing to Jenny.

"Mom!" Jenny said.

"What it is true!" Lorelai said, "So, _were_ you thinking about changing the name?" she asked turning her attention back to Luke.

"Jenny, what do you want to eat?" Luke said ignoring Lorelai.

"Well, actually, we came to ask you something." Jenny said.

"What?" Luke asked leaning on the counter.

"Can we go shopping?" Jenny asked.

"Why?" Luke asked looking over at Lorelai.

"Baby stuff." Lorelai said smiling.

"When?" Luke asked.

"Soon." Jenny answered.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"Who, what, and how." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Those are the only ones you haven't used." Lorelai said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Who, what, when, where, why, and how." Lorelai said.

"You're crazy." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"You know you love it." Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" he asked.

"The mall." Lorelai said.

"No." Luke said.

"Please Daddy?" Jenny said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Luke said.

"Yay! Can we go now?" Jenny asked.

"Now?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said, "Please."

"Please Luke." Lorelai asked.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Luke said going in the kitchen to tell Ceaser.

An hour later they were walking through the mall.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Uhh… I need to use the bathroom." She said.

"Again?" Jenny asked.

"Well it isn't my fault." Lorelai wined.

"Fine, go, we'll wait here." Luke said sitting down on a bench.

"Be right back!" Lorelai said walking to the bathroom.

"So, Daddy, are you having fun?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah I am having a great time carrying all of your bags around." Luke said pointing to all the bags at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I can help you." Jenny offered.

"Oh, Jenny, it is ok. Thank you though." He said lifting her on his lap and kissing the top of her head.

"So where do you think we are going next?" Jenny asked leaning back on her dad's chest.

"Well, we have already been to the clothes store, the food court, and the toy store for you." Luke said tickling her, "So I bet your mom is going to drag us to the baby store next."

"Ok." Jenny said.

"I'm back!" Lorelai said all of the sudden standing in front of them.

"Where to next?" Luke said standing up.

"Ummm… the baby store." Lorelai said.

"Good guess." Jenny said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Luke said.

"Ok, let's go!" Lorelai said grabbing Jenny's hand.

When they got to the baby store, Lorelai went strait to a crib in the corner.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked as Jenny and he walked up behind her.

"Looking at a crib." She said innocently.

"We already have one." Luke said.

"I know." She said turning around.

"So why are you looking at one?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said frowning.

"Ok… how about we go look at clothes." Luke suggested.

"Ok." Lorelai said grabbing his hand with no bags, "Let's go."

"How about this one?" Jenny asked holding up a tiny purple and white plaid dress.

"Oh! Jenny it's perfect!" Lorelai said taking the dress from her.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah!" Lorelai said, "Look Luke, it is even plaid!"

"Lorelai! I don't care if it is plaid." Luke said.

"You still like it don't you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I still like it." Luke said.

"Good, because it might be small enough that we can bring her home from the hospital in it!" Lorelai said putting a hand on her stomach.

"That sounds great." Luke said.

"Thank you for finding this, Jenny." Lorelai said.

"Your welcome." Jenny said smiling.

An hour and eight outfits later, they were in the car driving back to Stars Hollow.

"Did you have fun Jenny?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, a lot of fun." Jenny said.

"Good, where to next?" Lorelai asked.

"Daddy's diner!" Jenny said jumping up and down a bit in her car seat.

"No! Luke's!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mommy they are the same thing." Jenny said shaking her head.

"No they aren't. Right Luke? You said you didn't even think about changing the name of the diner." Lorelai said turning to Luke.

"Lorelai." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm just saying, I have never heard of a Daddy's Diner." Lorelai said holding her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, whatever." Luke said focusing on the road again.

**This might not be one of my best chapters. I couldn't really think. Well anyways, I got another chapter up. There might be a slight chance of another one before I leave for camp but I don't know. Like I said if I don't then the next chapter will be up on the week of the 24th. Hope you like this chapter! Please, tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	17. Spaghetti and Names

"Honey, I mean Lukey, I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as she opened the door to their house.

"In here!" Luke called from the kitchen, "And don't call me that!"

"Call you what? Honey or Lukey?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen and put her stuff on the table.

"Both." He said while he stirred something on the stove.

"Oh, come on." Lorelai said walking over and giving him a kiss.

"No." he said.

"Fine. Oh! What are you cooking?" she asked leaning over him and trying to look in the pot.

"Taste." He said holding the spoon he was stirring with.

"Mmmm." She hummed as she tasted, "Tomato sauce?"

"Yes," He said, "with meat balls and…," he lifted a lid on another pot, "spaghetti."

"Oh, sounds great!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Go up stairs, change into something more comfortable and I will have dinner ready." Luke said.

"Ok, be right back!" she said skipping out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Luke smiled and took a plate out of the cabinet and piled spaghetti and meatballs on it. Then he got two spoons out of a drawer and carried it all into the living room.

"Wow, right on time!" Lorelai said from the top of the steps.

"I told you I would have the food ready after you got dressed." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Ok." She said sitting down, "Hey, where is Jenny?"

"Oh, Rory asked if she wanted to spend the night so she is at the diner." Luke said.

"Oh, so we have the whole house to ourselves tonight?" she asked smiling.

"Yes." He said leaning over and kissing her.

"Mmmhmm…" she mumbled through the kiss while tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked pulling away.

"I really want to do this, but I am starved so can we wait till after we eat?" she asked.

Luke just smiled and fed her some spaghetti.

"Thank you." She said while she chewed.

"Yep." He said eating some himself.

A few minutes later, Lorelai turned towards Luke.

"Hey Luuuke." She said in a sing song voice.

"What?" he asked knowing that he was not going to like it.

"Can we do something?" Lorelai asked.

"Like what?" he said.

"Well, you know how in Lady and the Tramp, when they are eating spaghetti, they both accidentally pick up the same piece and they meet in the middle and kiss?"

"No." he said taking another bite.

"What? You have never seen Lady and the Tramp?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No." he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well, that is going on the list to watch." Lorelai said, "Anyways, can we do it?"

"Do what?" Luke asked looking weirdly at her.

"The spaghetti thing, duh!" Lorelai said rolling her eyes at him.

"No! It is stupid." Luke said taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Oh, come, do it for your beautiful, _pregnant_ wife, please?" Lorelai said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but it is not because of the puppy eyes." Luke said pointing a finger at her.

"Yay!" Lorelai said picking up a long piece of spaghetti and handing him one of the ends.

"Ok, ready?" Lorelai asked putting her end into her mouth.

"Yep." Luke said doing the same.

Lorelai counted down with her fingers and when her last finger went down they both started slurping towards the center.

"Mmmm…" Lorelai moaned when their lips met.

When they finally broke apart, three minutes later, Luke smiled and said, "Ok, now that that is over, can we go back to eating?"

"Yes, but first can we-" Lorelai said before Luke cut her off.

"No." Luke said leaning back and eating.

"Fine," Lorelai said leaning back, away from Luke, and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm mad at you."

Luke just smiled and kept on eating.

A minute later Lorelai turned her head towards Luke and opened her mouth wide.

"What?" Luke asked when he noticed Lorelai.

"Bite." Lorelai said simply.

"I thought you were mad at me." Luke said smiling at her.

"Fine, I'm not any more, just give me a bite!" Lorelai said giving him a look.

"Wow! You are easy." Luke said putting the fork, wrapped in spaghetti, into her open mouth.

"Dirty!" she said after she smiled.

"Lorelai." Luke warned her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" She said snuggling into his side and kissing his cheek before laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked when they finished eating.

"Yeah?" Luke said turning a little towards her.

"Have you thought of any names for our little girl yet?" she asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"No, have you?" he asked,

"Well… I was thinking maybe, Elizabeth?" Lorelai said.

"Like my sister, Liz?" Luke asked.

"That is what Jenny said, but yeah, I guess." She said looking down.

"Most likely if we name her after Liz, she will be her roll model, and I love my sister and all, but I just don't think she is the best roll model for a little girl." Luke said.

"Oh, ok." Lorelai said disappointed.

"But, I think it would make a great middle name." Luke said noticing her disappointment.

"Really?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"Yeah." Luke said smiling down at her, "Now we just need to find a first name."

"Hmmm…" Lorelai said thinking.

"Yeah, hmmm…" Luke mumbled.

A few minutes later Lorelai sat up a little, but then almost immediately snuggled back down.

"What?" Luke asked knowing she had thought of something.

"Oh, nothing, just forget it." Lorelai said.

"No, come on, tell me." Luke said squeezing her shoulders a little.

"Well… Rachel." Lorelai said quietly.

"Like Rachel Rachel?" Luke asked looking at her weirdly.

"Yeah." Lorelai said shrugging slightly.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well, you said that it was Rachel who made you admit your feelings for me to yourself, so we pretty much owe our relationship to her, and I just really like the name." Lorelai said looking down at her lap.

"Hmmm… Rachel Elizabeth… I love it." Luke said smiling a little.

"What?" Lorelai asked not expecting him to say that.

"I said I love it." Luke said laughing at her expression a little.

"Yay! Thank you." She said leaning over and kissing him long and hard.

When they broke apart Luke leaned down to her stomach, laying his head on it and said, "Hi Rachel."

A second later he felt a little kick on his head. He sat up and looked at Lorelai who had a huge smile on her face.

"Did you feel that?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke smiled, "Yes." He said resting his hand on the spot that his head was laying on a minute ago.

"She has never done that before." Lorelai said putting her hand on top of Luke's.

"Well I guess she likes her name." Luke said feeling another kick.

"I guess she does." Lorelai said kissing him.

**I got back from camp on Saturday and started to work on this chapter. It was so funny at camp; there was this girl, who got poison ivy, so the nurse gave her Benidryl to make her drowsy. She was only supposed to take one but she took two, so that night she went crazy! She got a card from her parents and another girl told her, "You got a card from your parents." She, because of getting high off of the Benidryl, started jumping around and yelling, "I'm getting a car and it isn't even my birthday!" it was hilarious! Anyways, here is another chapter! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06**


	18. Jenny's in the Kitchen!

"Hey Mom!" Rory said to Lorelai, who was sitting at the counter, as she walked into the diner.

"Hey Hun, how was your day at work?" Lorelai asked watching Rory sit down on the stool next to her.

"Oh, it was great! I love working in Hartford. It isn't near as busy as it was in New York, I mean, you can actually drive a car to work instead of having to wave down a taxi to go anywhere." Rory said waving her hands every where.

"Good I'm glad you like it better here." Lorelai said taking a sip of her decaf coffee.

"Yeah, it is also better to be closer to you guys." Rory said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Yeah, it is nice getting to see you everyday." Lorelai said smiling over at Rory.

"So, where is Jenny?" Rory asked looking around for her little sister.

"Oh, it was so funny. When she got back from dance class today, she told me she had a need to cook. After doing my best not to crack up, I told her to ask her dad to teach her. Of course when she did ask, Luke said no, because he was too busy, but I know the real reason was because he was afraid that she got my genes in cooking." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, I hope she didn't." Rory said.

"Hey!" Lorelai said glaring at her daughter.

"Sorry, so back to the story." Rory said hiding her smile.

"Oh, right. So anyways, Jenny got down, sat on his shoe, wrapped her arms and legs around his leg, and started saying please over and over again until he finally gave in. So now they are back in the kitchen, cooking, and I haven't heard any screams, things breaking, or yelling."

"That is so funny!" Rory said laughing, "Maybe she did get his cooking genes."

"Sure, hey, go back and see what is going on." Lorelai said.

"Why don't you?" Rory asked.

"I've already tried, and when I went in there, I accidentally dropped a bowl, so Luke kicked me out." Lorelai said pouting.

"Oh, poor you." Rory joked."

"I know it wasn't even on purpose." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Rory said getting up and walking behind the counter.

"Be careful!" Lorelai warned her before she entered the kitchen.

"I'll do my best!" Rory said.

"Rory!" Jenny said when she noticed her sister walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! What is going on in here?" Rory asked peering over Jenny shoulder.

"I'm cooking!" Jenny exclaimed throwing her arms into the air.

"Really?" Rory said looking over at Luke.

"Yeah, actually she is a natural." Luke said smiling proudly down at his daughter.

"Wow! She really is her father's daughter." Rory said.

"It is so much fun, now I know why Daddy comes to work every day." Jenny said as she stirred something in a bowl.

"What are you making there?" Rory asked.

"Dinner." Jenny said simply.

"Really? What are we having?" Rory asked.

"Chicken Nachos." Luke answered.

"Oooo, sounds good." Rory said rubbing her hands together.

"Ok, now out of the kitchen so we can finish." Jenny said pushing her out.

"Ok, ok. Gosh, you're turning into your dad!" Rory said walking out.

"So?" Lorelai asked when Rory stood in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"So what?" she asked pouring herself some coffee.

"So… what are they doing in there?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, cooking." Rory said sitting back down on her stool.

"Cooking? Really?" Lorelai asked not believing it.

"Yeah, Luke said Jenny's a natural." Rory said taking a sip of coffee.

"Good, I'm glad we will have another chef in the family." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, they are making dinner, chicken nachos." Rory said smiling.

"Oh, that sounds delicious!" Lorelai said rubbing her round stomach.

"I know that is what I thought." Rory said.

"So, when will it be done?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Jenny kicked me out before I got a chance to ask." Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

"Darn. Luke!" Lorelai called.

"What?" he asked walking out from the kitchen.

"When will dinner be ready? We're all starving." She asked hugging her stomach.

"Uhhh… maybe thirty more minutes?" he suggested.

"Man! Just hurry up!" she demanded.

"Ok, we'll go as fast as we can." Like said heading back towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." Lorelai called after him.

"Yeah, just go upstairs; maybe watch some T.V. and we will call you down when it is ready." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"You want to go?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, my back is starting to hurt a little from no back on this stool." Lorelai said rubbing her lower back.

"Ok, let's go then." Rory said getting up, grabbing her stuff, then following Lorelai up the stairs.

When they got upstairs, Lorelai went strait over to he couch and started flipping through the channels.

"So… what are we watching?" Rory asked as she sat down next to her mom.

"Uhhh… there is nothing good on. Do you just want to talk?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rory said turning towards her mom a little.

"Ok…" Lorelai said flipping off the T.V., "do you like living above the diner?"

"Yeah, it is pretty nice to know that when you wake up inn the morning, you just have to get dressed and go down stairs to get your meal, without cooking." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know what it is like." Lorelai said smiling, "But I don't even have to get dressed."

"Don't brag." Rory said pointing to Lorelai.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you comfortable here and everything?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I mean it great living a few blocks from you." Rory said.

"Yeah, it is pretty convenient." Lorelai said smiling.

"So… what is new with my new little sister?" Rory asked.

"Oh, well, the other night Luke and I picked out a name, and I think she really likes it because right after she kicked for the first time." Lorelai said laying her hand on her stomach.

"Really? What is her name?" Rory asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth." Lorelai said smiling.

"Rachel? Like Rachel Rachel?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said shrugging her shoulders, "That is what Luke said."

"Why?" Rory asked a little confused.

"Well a couple of weeks ago Rachel showed up at the diner." Lorelai said.

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.

"Well, she was only there for like fifteen minutes." Lorelai said shrugging.

"Oh, ok. Well go on with the story." Rory said.

"Oh, right so anyways, I was giving coffee to some of the costumers while Luke talked to her, then I saw her, out of the corner of my eye, turn around and look at me, and she got this big surprised look on her face like that was the first time she noticed I was pregnant." Lorelai said, "So then she turned back to Luke, and I wasn't trying to listen, but I heard her ask him, 'So you finally told Lorelai, didn't you?' So of course I wanted to know what that meant, so I asked and he said that he would tell me later. That night, we were lying in bed and I asked him to tell me what it meant. He hesitated at first, but then he told me that the reason Rachel left all those years ago was because she noticed he had feelings for me, so she told him to tell me."

"Wow." Rory said surprised.

"Yeah, so then he told me that Rachel made him finally admit to himself that he loved me." Lorelai said smiling a little.

"Awww, that is so sweet." Rory said.

"Yeah, so the other night when we were thinking of names, and we had already decided that Elizabeth would be her middle name, so then for some reason, Rachel popped into my head, and I thought it was a really pretty name. I was about to tell Luke, but then it hit me, Rachel is one of his x-girl friend's name." Lorelai told her.

"Duh!" Rory interrupted.

"Yeah, so anyways, he noticed I had an idea, and he asked me, so I told him what I thought. At first, I thought he was going to think I was crazy, but then he told me he loved it."

"Oh, that is great. I love the name!" Rory said leaning over and hugging her mom.

"I'm glad." Lorelai said while they still were hugging.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Luke said coming into the apartment.

"Oh, ok, let's go." Lorelai said pulling away.

Luke walked down stairs and Lorelai started to follow, but Rory caught her arm before she went out the door.

"I love you." Rory said hugging Lorelai again.

"Oh, I love you, too, honey." Lorelai said pulling away.

"Ok, let's go." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled, wrapped her arm around Rory, and then they walked down stairs.

**Ok, here is another chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer then it usually does. I was having a bit of writer's block. I think I have a few ideas for the next few chapters though. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	19. Vacation Plans

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked Luke as he climbed into their bed next to her.

"Yeah?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Can we go somewhere, as a family, you, me, Jenny, and Rory, for the weekend?" she asked taking her head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"Like where?" he asked.

"Uhhh… your cabin?" she said smiling up at him.

"Why? You don't even like the woods." He said.

"It isn't that bad, and plus, I just want to get away from everything and spend sometime with my family." She said.

"Well, I am free this weekend, but we will have to ask Rory about her schedule." Luke said.

"Ok," she said smiling up at him, "thank you."

"Hey, I think it is a great idea." He said kissing her.

"Good." She said reaching over him and turning off the lamp, "Now, let's go to bed."

"Yep." He said scooting down and pulling the blankets over Lorelai.

"Mmmm… good night." Lorelai mumbled laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

"Good night." He whispered kissing her forehead and falling asleep himself.

The next morning Lorelai was sitting in her office at the Dragonfly, looking over papers when she remembered that she needed to call Rory. She picked up the phone and after a few rings, Rory picked up.

"Hello, this is Rory Gilmore speaking, how may I help you?" Rory answered on her work phone.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai said smiling at the way her daughter answered.

"Oh, hey Mom!" Rory said when she realized it was Lorelai.

"So, I was wondering, do you have to work at all this weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Ummm… I have to have an article in by Monday, but I am pretty sure I can have it done by tonight." Rory said.

"Oh, good." Lorelai said smiling to herself.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to come to the cabin with all of us this weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, that sounds fun. Uhhh… yeah, I can go." Rory said.

"Oooo… yay!" Lorelai squealed.

"OK, I got to go, Mom, but I will talk to you tonight." Rory said.

"Ok, bye!" Lorelai said.

"Bye!" Rory said before hanging up.

Lorelai smiled as she hung up. She couldn't wait until this weekend.

Thirty minutes later she walked into the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Luke!" she yelled when she couldn't find him.

"What?" Luke said running out of the kitchen, "Lorelai what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby ok?"

Lorelai just stared at him and started cracking up.

"What? Lorelai, it isn't funny!" Luke said.

"Yes it is!" she said in between laughs, "You should have seen your face!"

"Lorelai." Luke said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, ok." She said taking a deep breath to calm herself down, "Ok, I'm better."

"Thank you." Luke said, "Now, what is it?"

"Well, I called Rory and she is free this weekend!" Lorelai said bouncing in her seat a little.

"Great! Ok, do you want to leave Friday afternoon?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I have to talk to Rory later anyways." Lorelai said.

"OK." Luke said walking back into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Jenny said running into the dinner with Molly close behind her.

"Hey, Jenny! Hey Molly! How was dance?" Lorelai asked kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"It was fun, Mrs. Patty wasn't feeling well so we got to talk most of the time." Jenny said shrugging her shoulders.

"But it was fun when Kirk came in and tried to teach us some of his dance moves." Molly said laughing.

"There you guys are!" Molly's mom, Susan said walking into the diner.

"Hi, Susan, thanks for picking up Jenny." Lorelai said.

"No problem." She said smiling, "Ok, Molly, we have to get home. Say good bye to Jenny."

"Bye Jenny!" Molly said.

"Bye Molly!" Jenny said watching her walk out the door.

"Hey, Jenny, how would you like to go to the cabin this weekend?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen again.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Luke said.

"Yay! This is going to be fun! Is Rory coming?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yay!" Jenny cheered jumping up and down.

Luke smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, Mommy!" Jenny said taking Lorelai's hand and pulling her off of the stool.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked picking up her purse.

"Home, to pack!" Jenny said rolling her eyes.

"But, Jenny, it is Tuesday; we have three days to pack." Lorelai said trying to slow Jenny down.

"I know, but it might take awhile." Jenny said reaching for the handle of the door.

"Ok, just slow down a little bit." Lorelai said, "Bye Luke! See you at home!"

"Bye!" Luke called back.

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter then the last few. I couldn't think of anything. If you are wondering where I am in the year, the 1 and 2 chapters were in February, the 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 chapters are in March, 10, 11, 12, and 13 chapters are in April, 14, 15, 16, and 17 chapters are in May, and the 18 and this chapter are in June. I know, I placed them really weirdly. Anyways, Lorelai is due in early September, so there will probably be about 10 chapters left. I know, a lot, but I think I can do it, I hope. So, yeah, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	20. Let's Get Goin'

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Ugh!" Lorelai groaned reaching for the screaming alarm clock and trying to hit the snooze button. When she couldn't hit it after a few tries, she picked it up and threw it against the wall, immediately turning it on.

Luke, who had sat up right when it went off sat there and watched the whole scene.

"Lorelai," he whispered in her ear, "it's time to wake up."

"Ugh, too early!" Lorelai said picking up the pillow under her head and putting it over her head.

Luke smiled and pulled the pillow off of her head, "We are going to the cabin today."

Lorelai smiled, but kept her eyes closed.

"I'll give you coffee." Luke tried again.

"Ok, I'm up!" Lorelai said sitting up as fast as she could.

"Decaf coffee." Luke said.

"But… but…" Lorelai stammered then quickly lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Come on, I know you are awake." Luke said grabbing her arm and sitting her up.

"Mean." Lorelai said glaring at him.

"Come on, we have to get Jenny up." Luke said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, ok, I'm up." Lorelai said throwing the covers off of herself and getting out of bed.

"Good, while you wake her up, I'll start your coffee that I promised." Luke said following her out of the room.

Lorelai smiled when she walked into Jenny's room. Jenny was lying on her stomach with one leg under the covers and the other on top, her right arm was at her side, and her left was thrown over Dog-Dog with her hand dangling off the side of the bed.

Lorelai walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and gently tucked a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

"Jenny." Lorelai whispered rubbing her back slowly, "Jenny, it's time to get moving. We are going to the cabin today.

"Mmmm…" Jenny hummed starting to wake up, "Mommy?"

"Hey, it is time to get up." Lorelai said standing up.

"Ok, I getting up, I'm getting up." Jenny said closing her eyes again, but sitting up and getting out of her bed.

"Get dressed and your daddy and I will have breakfast waiting for you." Lorelai said heading out of the room.

"Daddy _and_ you?" Jenny asked.

"Ok, _Daddy_ will have breakfast waiting." Lorelai said walking out of her room and shutting the door.

"Coffee's ready." Luke said when he saw her.

"Yay, but it still isn't my beloved _caffeinated_ coffee." Lorelai said grabbing the cup and taking a long sip.

"Yeah, but that isn't good for Rachel." Luke said placing a hand on her stomach.

They had decided that since they had named the baby that they would call her by her name and not call her 'the baby'.

"Yeah I know… but when I was pregnant with Rory I drank coffee all the time and she turned out fine." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, except she is addicted to coffee, like you are." Luke said putting two plates on the table, "Ok, eat, I'm going to get dressed, Rory will be here in thirty minutes."

"Ok, thanks." Lorelai said sitting down and eating.

"Yep." Luke said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!" Jenny said when she passed Luke on the stairs.

"Hey Jenny, are you ready to go to the cabin?" Luke asked.

"Yep! I'm all packed and ready to go." Jenny said.

"Good, breakfast is ready and waiting on the table." Luke said walking the rest of the way up the steps.

"Ok!" Jenny said walking in the other direction and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jenny, are you all ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep!" Jenny said taking a bite of her breakfast, "Mommy, when is Rory going to be here?"

"Uhhh… twenty minutes." Lorelai said glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Yay! Then we are leaving right?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." Lorelai said taking the last bite of her breakfast.

"Good, I can't wait to get there." Jenny said.

"Me neither." Lorelai said getting up and putting her plate in the sink, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Ok." Jenny said.

"Hey." Lorelai said walking into her and Luke's room.

"Hey." Luke said while he pulled on his shirt.

"Mmmm… I can't wait to get there; I just need some piece and quiet." Lorelai sighed while she looked in her closet.

"Yeah, me neither." Luke said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lorelai smiled and leaned into him, "Thank you again for doing this for me." She said.

"Mhmm." Luke said gently kissing her neck.

"Luke, that tickles." Lorelai said turning around in his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Gosh, will you guys get a room?" Rory said from the door way.

"We are in a room." Lorelai said breaking away from a blushing Luke.

"Yes, but unfortunately for me, the door was wide open." Rory said.

"Yeah, but you are early, and Jenny should be down stairs eating, so there wasn't really a reason to close it." Lorelai said pulling a maternity t-shirt and a pair of maternity jeans out of the closet.

"Yeah, what ever." Rory said starting to walk away.

"Hey, Rory?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Where are your bags?" he asked.

Oh, they are next to door." Rory said.

"Ok, I'm going to go pack the car." Luke said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Lorelai said starting to change.

Thirty minutes later they were all in the car leaving Stars Hallow.

"Luke how long is the drive?" Lorelai asked.

"Two hours." Luke said glancing over at her.

"Ugh, this is going to be boring." Lorelai said slumping back in her seat.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Mom?" Rory asked from the back seat.

"I can't, it is impossible for me to sleep in cars." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

A few minutes later Lorelai sat up, "I know what we can do!" she said taking out a CD and putting it in the CD player.

"Oh, great," Luke muttered, "this is going to be a long two hours."

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I just can't think of what to put in the chapters. I guess I have a case of writer's block. I think I know what is going to happen in the next two chapters so they should be up pretty soon. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	21. We're Here!

"Are we there yet?" Lorelai wined for the forth time in the past ten minutes.

"NO!" Luke, Rory, and Jenny all screamed at the same time.

"Gosh! You don't have to be so mean!" Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well when someone asks the same question every three minutes, it gets really annoying." Luke said.

"Sorry, it isn't my fault! When you have something the size of a basket ball squishing everything, including your bladder, inside of you, you tend to have to go to the bathroom every second!" Lorelai said throwing his hands in the air.

"Eww! Mom, please don't talk about stuff like that!" Rory said covering her ears.

"Yeah, eww!" Jenny said copying Rory.

They all laughed at this and when it was silent again Lorelai sighed.

"Well, are we almost there yet?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke sighed and glanced over at Lorelai then back at the road.

"Yes, fifteen more minutes." Luke said.

"Thank you!" Lorelai sighed.

"So Mom, are you anxious to get there?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Funny, real funny." Lorelai said turning around and glaring at her.

Jenny giggled from her car seat.

"It is not funny!" Lorelai wined.

When Rory joined Jenny giggling Lorelai turned to Luke and asked, "It isn't funny, is it?"

"Well… it is sort of funny." Luke said doing his best not to start laughing, too.

"Luke! Not you, too!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry." He said before he lost the battle and joined all the laughing in the car.

"You guys are mean! I'm not talking to you!" Lorelai said.

"Thank goodness!" Luke said and started a whole new round of laughter.

A few minutes later Luke pulled the car onto a small road that lead off the bigger one.

"Luke! Does this mean we are here?" Lorelai asked when she noticed the change of direction.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Luke said smiling over at her.

"Come on, are we there?" Lorelai wined.

"Why don't you look out your window, Mom?" Rory said.

"Why wo…" She started to say but stopped when she saw the small cabin they were pulling up to.

"Were here." Luke said parking and shutting off the car.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said grabbing the keys to the cabin off of the dash board and quickly getting out of the car.

"Mom, where are you going?" Jenny asked watching her mom run, or waddle as fast as a 7 month pregnant woman could.

"Bathroom!" Lorelai yelled before disappearing behind the cabins front door.

"Crazy." Luke said to himself as he got stuff out of the back of the car.

"So, what can I take in?" Rory asked.

"Uhhh… here." Luke said handing her a box full of food.

"Ok." Rory said walking towards the cabin.

"Daddy?" Jenny asked walking up beside Luke.

"Yeah Jenny?" Luke asked.

"What can I carry?" she asked looking in the trunk to find something her size.

"You can carry your back pack and Dog-Dog." He said handing her the stuff.

"Thank you." Jenny said before running towards the cabin.

When Luke walked into the cabin Jenny and Rory were sitting on the couch and Lorelai was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Ok, I want to see the lake. Anyone want to come with me?" Lorelai asked.

"I do!" Jenny and Rory yelled at the same time while jumping off the couch.

"I'm going to stay here and make some lunch, be back in fifteen minutes." Luke said watching them walk out the door.

"Bye Daddy!" Jenny said closing the door behind her.

"I think I remember that it was this way." Lorelai said pointing to a path that went through some trees.

"Let's go!" Rory said.

After about five minutes of walking, Lorelai spotted a clearing in the trees, "Come on! Look there it is!"

"Wow." Was all Jenny could say when they got to the edge of the lake.

"Yeah, it is peaceful, isn't it?" Lorelai said taking a deep breath of the lake air.

"When can we go swimming?" Rory asked.

"Uhhh… probably after we eat lunch and unpack a little." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Rory said watching Lorelai sit down on a rock, "Tired Mom?"

"Hey it isn't my fault!" she said trying to reach down to rub her feet only to not succeed because of her large stomach.

Rory and Jenny laughed at her, "We better get back." Rory said.

"Rory!" Lorelai wined.

"Come on when we get back you can eat." Rory persuaded her.

"But…" Lorelai wined again.

"While sitting." Rory said.

"Fine." Lorelai said holding her arms out, "Help me up."

Rory and Jenny walked over to her each grabbing one of her arms and pulled her up almost falling backwards in the process.

"Gosh Mom, you are getting heavier by the minute!" Jenny said when she let go of Lorelai's arm.

"Mean." Lorelai said turning and walking back to the cabin.

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT! **

**Ok, I am so0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o sorry for taking so long to update! It has been like what? 17 Days! Gosh I am bad! But, I do have a good reason! On August 8th, I started school. Yeah, I know! Some of you are probably thinking 'August 8th? You started school on August 8th?' But, yeah, that is how it is down here in Plano, Texas. So, I have just been so busy with starting school and homework I have had no time to update.** **Ok, this is the reason why this is so important… don't be mad, please, but…** **I have been having some really bad writer's block lately for this story, I can't think off anything. It might also be that I thought of this great idea for a story and I can't get it off my mind, so I was thinking that I take a break from this story, I promise, I will finish it eventually, but I think if I write a new story, that I will come up with a few ideas for this one. Please don't be so mad that you will stop reading my stories and all of that. You can tell me what you think by reviewing, but keep them G rated please. My new story is going to be called Cabo San Lucas, if you were wondering. I am sorry; I will post my new story as soon as possible. Oh! I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


	22. Life Is Good

The rest of the weekend went just as planned: lots of resting and spending time together and thanks to Rory preoccupying Jenny, Luke and Lorelai were able to also spend quality time together

The rest of the weekend went just as planned: lots of resting and spending time together and thanks to Rory preoccupying Jenny, Luke and Lorelai were able to also spend quality time together. When they got home two days later, everyone went back to their normal lives. It was like that for a few weeks before everything changed.

Luke had decided to take Lorelai out for one last dinner before the baby came. They assumed they were safe because Lorelai's due date was almost a week and a half away. Midway through the main course, Lorelai didn't feel too good.

"Are you feeling alright?" Luke asked noticing Lorelai had put down her fork a good five minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having some heartburn since this morning." Seeing Luke was still worried, she waved it off and added, "It's been on and off. I'm sure it will be gone in another minute or so." To prove it she picked up her fork and took a large bite of her food.

"Ok, but if it doesn't then tell me and we'll go home." Luke said as he began eating as well.

They made it through the rest of the meal, skipping desert, and went home. In the car Luke was starting to get worried again when he glanced over at Lorelai and saw her wince.

"You still aren't feeling better?" he asked gently placing his hand over hers.

"No, it actually is starting to get worse." Lorelai said bringing her free hand up and rubbing her upper chest hoping for some relief from the pain.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Luke asked.

"No. Luke, it is only heartburn. I just need to sleep it off." Lorelai said smiling at him and squeezing his hand for reassurance.

When they got home Luke helped Lorelai upstairs and into bed before walking over to Babette's to pick up Jenny. Twenty minutes later as Luke stepped back into the house carrying the sleeping little girl, he saw something in the corner of his eye. When he glanced over he saw Lorelai quietly sitting on the couch staring at the clock.

"Lorelai?" He called walking over to her and setting Jenny down on a chair. "I thought you went to bed?"

"It's time." She whispered not taking her eyes off the clock.

"Time? As in _time _time?" He said gesturing to her stomach.

"Yep." She stated simply.

"How? When? _What?_" Luke said wondering how she could be so calm.

"I guess my heartburn was actually contractions and after you left to get Jenny my water broke." Lorelai told him, "Since then my contractions have been coming every five minutes."

"What do we do?" Luke asked glancing around the living room.

"I suggest we go to the hospital because they are starting to get pretty strong." Lorelai said hunching over as another contraction started.

"Ok… ok… ummm…" Luke mumbled as he turned in every direction.

"Luke… Luke! You need to calm down. It isn't like we haven't done this before." Lorelai said standing up, "I'm going to go and get my bag and you go bring Jenny back to Babette's and I'll meet you in the car."

Five minutes later Luke jumped into the car next to a waiting Lorelai and they drove off to the hospital. On the way there Lorelai called Rory and her parents to tell them what was happening and was told that they would be there as soon as possible. She then called and told Sookie to pick up Jenny and to bring her to the hospital in the morning.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Lorelai was put into a room. Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting in Lorelai's room waiting for something to happen.

"How long were you in labor with Jenny?" Emily asked after about an hour.

"Eighteen hours but my water broke and we were on our way to the hospital before any of my contractions started. Luke and I think that I have been having contractions all day and the last time Dr. Bradley checked on me he said I was close." Lorelai said as she ran her hands over her stomach.

From then everything seemed to fly by. Ten minutes later Dr. Bradley came in to check on Lorelai again and they were all surprised when she told them that Lorelai was ready. Luke and Lorelai were in the delivery room for a whole fifteen minutes before they heard the first cries of their new baby.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Bradley announced. Both Lorelai and Luke looked up in surprise.

"A boy? I thought you said we were having a girl? Luke asked.

"Well, I can't always be right. Congratulations!" Dr. Bradley said handing Lorelai the little baby before turning to Luke, "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

As Luke took the scissors offered to him and did as he was told, Lorelai stared down at the screaming pink baby in her arms. A boy. Ever since she and Luke got married and had Jenny, she had wanted a little boy. A boy for Luke to teach baseball to and she could dress up in plaid flannel and a backwards baseball cap to look just like his father. She smiled as tears sprung into her eyes. She gently brought him up and kissed his forehead just as a nurse came to take him to clean him up. The next thing she knew Luke was by her side wiping the tears off her cheeks and kissing her affectionately on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too" Lorelai said before she kissed him.

"So, a boy." Luke said glancing over at the baby being wrapped in a powder blue blanket, "We're going to have to come up with a name."

The nurse came back over carrying their now clean baby boy and handed him to Lorelai.

"He looks like you." Lorelai said gently unwrapping the baby so she could count fingers and toes, "Just like those old baby pictures of you."

"I guess. I can see some of you in him also." Luke said reaching out to run a finger over the baby's tiny hand.

"Any thoughts about a name?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"No. What about you?" Luke asked.

"Well I don't know. I was thinking maybe Chase." Lorelai said looking down at the baby who was now dosing off in her arms, "He looks like a Chase."

"Chase… I like it. What about a middle name?" Luke asked.

"William. After your father." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Chase William Danes. It sounds perfect." Lorelai said smiling up at Luke and then down at little Chase, "Go and tell Rory and my parents."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. Should I bring them back with me?" Luke asked.

"Yep. They need to start getting to know their new brother/grandson." Lorelai said before kissing Luke, "Go. Just don't be too long."

Luke walked out into the hall feeling as though he was on top of the world. When he got to the waiting room Richard, Emily, and Rory all jumped to their feet.

"Well?" Emily asked as he approached.

"It's a boy!" Luke exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"A boy?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, six pounds, seven ounces, nineteen inches long, born at 11:08." Luke listed.

"I thought you were having a girl?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, same here, but like Dr. Bradley said 'You can't always be right'." Luke said, "You guys want to come and see him?"

"Yes!" Emily said as she started pushing Luke towards the doors he came through minutes before.

When they got to Lorelai's room they all crowded around Lorelai's bed.

"Mom, he's beautiful." Rory said looking down at the baby.

"What's his name?" Emily asked.

"Chase William." Luke said smiling at Lorelai.

"Luke, can you take him for a few minutes?" Lorelai asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know. He's smaller than Jenny was." Luke said looking down at Chase.

"It isn't like you are going to break him." Lorelai said handing Chase to him.

Luke quickly adjusted his arms to prepare for the bundle being put into his arms.

"You have always been a natural with babies, Luke. I knew that when I saw you first hold Jenny." Emily said as she watched Luke blush.

"Yeah… well… Lorelai taught me everything I needed to know before Jenny came. She even made me practice. Didn't you Lorelai?" Luke said turning to Lorelai only to find her fast asleep.

"I guess she was tired." Richard stated before they all chuckled.

The next morning Lorelai was sitting in the bed holding Chase when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lorelai said glancing at the door.

"Hi. Look who is here." Luke said walking in with Jenny.

"Mommy!" Jenny exclaimed running over to the bed.

"Hi honey! You want to meet your little brother?" Lorelai asked as Luke picked Jenny up and set her down on the bed next to Lorelai.

"Hi." Jenny said looking down at the baby and kissing his cheek.

"Are you as happy as I am?" Luke asked kissing Lorelai on the side of the head.

"Yeah," Lorelai said looking at her family, "life is good."

**Ok! I'm done! I know it has been two years, nine months, and eleven days since I last updated. I don't know what happened. I got writers block and school got hectic and I forgot about it, but I know, there is no excuse for it taking so long. Today I had nothing to do and was sitting on my computer and remembered this story. I went back and read it to refresh my memory and I have to admit, I realized that it wasn't one of my best ideas for a story. I mean there isn't any drama or really anything that makes a good story and it really bothered me how grown up Jenny sounded for a four year old. I guess we'll just have to pretend she's like the super genius kids in **_**Ender's Game**_** (I just finished reading it for school). So I decided I wanted to finally finish it and move on. Anyways, I know it isn't a great chapter and it gets pretty cheesy, but I am happy that I finally finished it. As for my other unfinished story, Cabo San Lucas, I expect to also finish it this summer and maybe even start a new one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story- my first ever multiple chapter one- and I anticipate many reviews because hey, let's face it, reviews are my best friend!**

**gilmoregrl06**


End file.
